5 Times Howard Watched Randy Sleep
by keotey1228
Summary: ... and 1 time he couldn't.
1. 1

**1.**

"What did you get for number 9?" Howard turned around to look at Randy again. Randy chuckled quietly, but kept his eyes on his test. Why they were given a test on a Friday was beyond him.

"I guessed on that one," Randy then whispered "I think I missed that lesson because of a Ninja fight." Howard groaned and was yelled at for the 3rd time since their tests were handed out by the Spanish teacher. He turned back around and started to stare at his test again.

Randy looked back down at his paper. _14. What are the 6 conjugations of 'Estar'? _Randy started to think about them, but could only remember a few of them. _Esto, esta, estan, eres, and estamos. _He wrote down the answers he had and moved to the next question. 15. _What are 6 conjugations of 'Ser'? _

Randy slammed his head on his desk, only getting looks of understanding, as the others hadn't studied either. He kept his head down for a few seconds before rolling it to the side. He sighed and lifted his head to look at his test again. _Okay, I know the first one is soy, then eres... wait. Didn't I put that down for Estar?_

Randy looked back to the question before and noticed that he did indeed put eres under an Estar conjugations. He scratched it out, having no eraser, and wrote it under soy. He then wrote es, somon, and sois under that. He knew he was missing one but, he knew he did better than the Estar forms. Looking back at number 14, he realized that he needed to put estais under number 14. And looking back over those answers he put somos under number 15.

_Is that even right? _

Randy was about to slam his head down again, but instead he just yawned. He lost a stanked Bucky again during the night and didn't find him until an hour before the sun was supposed to rise. He barely fell asleep before having to be woken up to get to school.

He slowly set his head down on the his test, putting it in the back of his mind. _Just for a few minutes..._

After Howard reached number 24, having guessed completely on most of them, he turned around, about to ask his friend for some more answers, but he noticed that his head was down. Looking back at the teacher and seeing her occupied with other work, he whispered to Randy. "Cunningham!"

Getting no response, he tapped Randy on the head. Randy's head rolled to the side, and Howard could see Randy eyes closed, but his face peaceful. Howard tilted his head and stared at him. He could see Randy's unnaturally smooth skin that Howard was always jealous of, as he sprouted some acne every once in a while. Randy never got any pimples or had to worry about washing his face every night like Howard did. It was natural for him.

Turning back around to the front of the room, he couldn't help notice his friend's hair. The unique purple shade was attractive on him, and it just always seemed to work in his favor. He was jealous of some of the things that his friend got, including the honor of being the Ninja, but he knew that Randy didn't try to rub them in his face. He always just got what was cool, and Howard respected that.

Turning back around, he knew that Randy should finish his test, as he couldn't afford another F, but Howard knew that Randy was up late. _Just for a few minutes... _

...

**Just a short little entrance chapter into this story. I'm going to make it 6 chapters long, but I'm not sure how long it'll take me to write them all. I've been in a very write-y mood lately, so the next one might be up as early as later this week. **


	2. 2

**I wanted to get this chapter out by the end of last week, but I forgot about it. Sorry about that.**

Randy tapped on Howard's front door before just walking in. He's never waited in all the years he's been friends with Howard. His friend doesn't even knock when going into Randy's house. He just walks in and goes up the stairs. Randy had always wanted to take a more friendly approach.

Walking past the kitchen, Randy passed Howard's mom who smiled brightly up at him. "Hello Randy. Howard's in his room."

Randy smiled and uttered a "thanks" before heading to Howard's bedroom. Opening the door, Howard wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Cunningham! I can't find that movie we were gonna watch!" Randy walked in and sat down on Howard's bed before looking around. After a more thorough glance-over, he saw his friend's butt barely sticking out of a pile inside his closet.

"Didn't you just rent it?" Randy asked. He sat back on Howard's bed and stared up at the ceiling. His friend groaned and stopped his search.

"We can't watch it if we don't find it..." Howard tried to bait Randy into helping find it, but Randy played innocent.

He smiled. "I guess we're gonna have to watch a different movie, then..." Howard just looked at him with his eyebrows turned down. "I hate you."

Randy just laughed. "It's not my fault you lost it."

"But it's your fault that you won't help me find it." Randy arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, that made no sense."

"We can always watch a movie that your sister owns..." Randy regretted it the second it came out of his mouth.

"ONE OF MY SISTER'S MOVIES?!" Howard stood up. "Did you lose a few brain cells in the last Ninja fight? There is no way we're gonna watch some My Little Pony movie or something."

"Why not?" Randy asked. "Are you afraid of accidentally liking it..?"

He smirked at Howard's face. "Fine. We can look at her movies, but that doesn't mean I have to like the movie."

Heading toward's Heidi's room, they realized that she had just gotten home from a friend's house. Their plan to just sneak in and pick one was ruined by her being in there.

"Heidi?" Randy tapped on the door. He looked back to Howard, getting no answer. Howard just shrugged and crossed his arms. Randy tapped again and Heidi opened the door with an irritated face.

"Yeah?"Randy looked at her and nearly decided to back away.

"We wanna borrow a movie." Howard spoke up and answered her matter-o-factly. She stared for a few seconds before laughing. When they didn't laugh back, she could tell they were serious.

"Oh..." She hmm'd and closed the door. Randy and Howard sat in silence for about a minute.

"Was that a no..?" Randy asked Howard. The door opened and Heidi handed him a movie box. "It was a yes. Just don't break the movie."

She slammed the door in their faces and they went back to Howard's room. Pushing the curtain's together to keep out the nearly set sun, they gathered things for the movie. While Randy grabbed popcorn, soda, extra pillows, and put the DVD in the TV, Howard supervised.

"Jerk." Randy threw a pillow at Howard's head and he set the pillow aside laughing.

They both got into Howard's bed (because they are comfortable enough with their own sexuality to do that) while the movie's previews started to play. Howard complained about the stupid sounding movie they were about to watch in between short conversations over random things.

When the movie started to play, Howard complained louder. "Shut up and just watch the movie."

"But it's boringggg..."

"It just started."

As the movie progressed, Howard started to feel hatred less but feel more confused by what was even going on. Looking at the box again, _Mirrormask, _made no sense as the title of the movie. _  
_

By the end, he felt more confused by what the movie was about than he was before watching it. He was about to complain to Randy about what a stupid idea it was to watch a movie his sister told them to watch, but he stopped.

On the other side of the bed, under a mound of tyrian hair, Randy had fallen asleep. Howard nearly laughed but he held it back. He felt rude to wake him up.

Getting out of the bed carefully and walking to the other edge of the bed, he pulled the blanket, as most of it was on Howard's side. Looking at his friend's peaceful face, he decided not to complain about the movie until tomorrow.

Getting back into bed, Howard set the popcorn and empty soda cans on the floor next to him. Settling deeper into his mattress, he whispered to his friend.

"Goodnight, Cunningham."

...

**Still unsure what in the world this was even. Eh. Oh, and the movie is real. I sorta watched it sometime last year and by sorta, I mean I looked up every five minutes to watch five of it. I never understood what was happening, and that was probably my fault. Thoughts?**


	3. 3

**Sorry for not updating. I'm lazy. No excuse. I also am running out of ideas for new chapters..? Any help? Please?**

"Ninja kick!" Randy did a front flip and landed in a crouched position. The robot fell backwards, tripping over its own feet. Randy laughed and stood straight as it tried to get its giant head off the ground. He could imagine McFist screaming at Viceroy around this time.

"Come ON, Ninja. Just stab it in the gut and let's go already." Randy turned his head to see Howard sitting down on the ground against the side of the school. He leaned his head against his hand, which he had propped up on his backpack. Randy's lay forgotten a few feet away where he had gone Ninja. "We were supposed to already been at the Game Hole by now."

Randy sprinted up to the robot as it rolled over and managed to stand up. He threw a quick "sorry Howard" as he leapt onto the robot. He dug out his sword in a split second and stabbed the robot in the eye. It's giant mechanical hoof rose and smacked him. He flew several yards before hitting the school wall about ten feet above Howard's head. His eyes rolled back into his head as he seemed to hang onto the school.

The now one-eyed robot was undefeated. He was now down an eye and angry about it. It threw it's arms into the air and roared at the sky.

Howard looked back up at Randy, who had just started to slip from his wall crater. He leaned back against the school as far he could as Randy slid quickly down the wall. Howard closed his eyes, embracing for him to smack right into him, but because of lovely gravity, Randy moved away from the wall and ended up landing in Howard's lap.

Opening his eyes, Howard looked around his friend. The robot was now in a fighting stance, it's red eye glaring. "Uh... Cunningham." Howard shook his friend. Randy's head bobbed back and forth in its slumped position. Howard leaned around him to look at what he could see of his face. His eyes were closed and his cheeks slacked.

"Moo!" The cow robot bat the ground and charged. It was still a good bit away, but Howard knew he had not time to waste. He stood up, making sure he had his hands gripped under Randy's arms. Taking several breaths to calm him, he watched the cow approach. When he was out of time, he quickly jumped to the side.

Randy and Howard landed a few feet away from where the cow had just smacked into the school. Howard quickly moved as far away as he could, half dragging, half carrying Randy. Looking back, the cow's horns were still stuck inside the wall.

There was only seconds until he freed himself. Howard looked around for anywhere to hide. Looking to his left, he noticed a large bush against a concave corner of the school. Ducking under the bush, Howard dragged Randy in. Taking off the mask, Howard leaned over Randy. "Cunningham?

"Moo!" The cow had ripped apart the parts of the wall that held him. Howard carefully looked through a small opening in the bush and saw the cow back up. It turned its big head both sides to look for the Ninja. Making another loud noise, the cow started it's search. It wouldn't stop until it was defeated. Looking back at Randy laying a few feet behind him, out cold, he knew he had to do something.

He cringed as the cow smacked into another part of the school. It was barely even looking anymore; choosing to destroy whatever it could until the Ninja decided to come out and fight.

Looking at Randy again, Howard bit his lip. After everything he has done for Howard, Howard couldn't even help him back. He glanced next to Randy's head and noticed the Ninja mask where Howard discarded it. He smiled.

...

Howard made his way into the clearing. The cow had its black and white back to him, so he wasn't worrying about making a Ninja-like entrance. 'Come on, Cunningham...' Howard felt around the suit. 'I know you keep your stuff in here somewhere.'

Feeling something poke him, Howard grasped his fingers around a circle. Pulling it out, he looked back at the cow, who was too busy terrorizing a group of squirrels inside their tree. 'What do I know about cows? They like grass. No. Focus. Uhm... we learned about it. Biology? There was something about the weak spot of a cow... the mouth. No. The tongue.'

"Uhm..." The cow turned towards Howard. 'What does he call it?'

"Ninja Ring!" Howard threw the ring towards the cow. Opening its mouth to utter **(Haha... utter, udder) **another "moo", its tongue got sliced off. Dark brown fluids came out of the stump where the tongue was, taking the place of blood.

"Haha! Instant blood-loss!" Howard raised his arms in triumph as the cow fell to the floor, having no power left to remain standing. He could only imagine McFist yelling at Viceroy.

Pulling out a smoke bomb, he threw it down and disappeared into the smoke, just because he could. Looking around, he noticed the smoke dissipate about thirty feet from him. Looking behind him, he saw that he was right next to the bush that Randy was stashed in.

"That is so bruce! I always assumed you got away in the smoke..." Howard took off the mask and stuck it in his jacket's pocket. Reaching down, he moved the bush's branches out of the way. He crawled under them and moved closer to Randy. He still hadn't woken up. Howard leaned back on his knees, head ducked a bit to avoid being scratched by the stems.

He reached his hand towards Randy's face where he had a bleeding cut running down his cheek. It was small, but still looked painful, if he had been awake. Howard grabbed the mask back out of his jacket and reached forward to put it in Randy's.

Grasping the green fabric, he pulled it aside and stuck it inside the loose pocket. Without trying to, his eyes scanned Randy's abdomen. Making a silent sigh at how skinny he was, he let the jacket fall back int place. Grabbing his arms, he dragged Randy out from under the bush. Back in the sunlight, Howard reached under Randy and picked him up bridal style. Feeling awkward, Howard moved his left arm out to be under Randy's legs and his right one closer to be under his lower back.

Howard started to walk in the direction of Randy's house. 'Better.'

...

**I had to make the robot a cow for reasons. Has anyone else seen Ben Schwartz in College Humor, Jake and Amir? If not, look it up. Just do it. You're welcome. **


	4. 4

**I never have inspiration anymore for any of my stories. I want to write, but I'm like... too lazy to, I guess. Sorry if you love this story. And FYI, this story is not yaoi, of limes, or whatever you people prefer to call it. It is just simply... friendly. **

Randy's bedroom door slammed open and in walked Howard. He was talking before he even stepped into the room. Completely ignoring his best friend's face, Howard walked over to Randy's bed and sat down. He leaned back, still talking, and stared at the ceiling.

"I mean, it's not like she has to right to steal my video game. Yeah, her bag of popcorn went missing when she was trying to watch a movie, but Heidi could have just popped another bag. Am I right about this?"

Howard swung his right leg back and forth as it was propped up on his left knee. "And of course she had to take the only Grave Punchers that I haven't completely beaten. Ya know, that one with the bonus level that is, so far, impossible? We've had that game for months, but we still can't beat it. Us! I mean, I have been told that I am the "World's Worst Puncher" or whatever, but it's not like us to not be able to beat Cunningham are you even listening?"

He switched from his rant to his question without even stopping. He had noticed his friend never answered his first question after he had kept talking. He was also suspicious over the fact that Randy hadn't tried to butt in, or even yell at him for having his game taken.

"Cunningham?" Howard sat up and put his right foot down onto the covers. Looking over to where he had saw his friend's outline when he walked in, he noticed that his head was laying down on his desk. Normally, Randy was a twitcher. He could never sit still. His foot was always tapping, and when it wasn't, something else was. Doing absolutely nothing bugs him, which Howard tends to make fun of.

The Randy in front of him was sitting completely still. "Randy?" Howard slid himself off the bed and made his way over to the desk. He stared at the back of Randy's head before lightly pushing his head to the other side. Howard bent down slightly to see his friend's face. Looking into his blank blue eyes, he felt a bit panicked.

He grabbed Randy by the back of his jacket and lifted his head off the desk. Below where his head was and underneath a small dot that was probably drool, was the Nomicon. Howard sighed a breath of relief. He smiled and laughed quietly to himself before he realized that he was still holding Randy's collar.

Standing completely still, awkward with the silence, Howard made no move to release his hostage. His eyes were locked on the side of Randy's face, where his eyelids now covered his topaz eyes. His jaws, usually tightened, were now slack with the ease of unconsciousness. His neck was bent as far it could naturally go due to gravity. It swung slightly with the natural tremors that are caused in a human hand, such as Howard's. His fingers gently rubbed the seams on Randy's red shirt without him even knowing about it.

Howard didn't dare move his eyes off of his face for fear that his eyes fluttering would make a sound. He had never felt so absent. He was standing right in front of his best friend, but yet he wasn't there. Curling his gaze around the oval that was Randy's eyes, he realized that they were open. Yelping, he fell backwards, almost instantly releasing his grip.

Looking up, he stared at his friend again, except this time, he stared back. He had a smug look on his face as Howard rubbed his head. The palm of his right hand was planted on his cheek, causing his closed smile to curve into a smirk. His elbow was holding his head up as he looked at his grounded friend.

"Were you staring at me?"


End file.
